Harry Potter and the Full Moon Mystery
by WerewolfKing350
Summary: When Harry shows up at Lupin's house at 5 o'clock the morning after the full moon covered in blood, Harry's life changes forever. But nothing can prepare him for the events to follow. But was Harry's attack an accident? AU/ werewolf Harry. I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.
1. Preface

**I started a story like this but I have since decided to rewrite it.**

Preface

When Remus shifted back into his human form he let out a small groan and rubbed his neck. His joints always hurt so much after the full moon... Nothing like actually shifting but painful none the less.

It had been two months since Remus left Hogwarts and he was going to miss it dearly; especially Harry. Getting to know James' son was a dream come true and he'd do anything to protect the boy. Sirius came down and unlocked Lupin's cage before jogging back upstairs. Remus knew Sirius was going to have a glass of tea and take a nap.

Remus got dressed and followed Sirius into the kitchen to find two cups of tea sitting at the table. Outside Remus could hear someone dragging their feet up the road. Sirius nodded and gave a brief chuckle when he heard the person stumble... One of their neighbors got drunk and dragged himself home every Friday while his wife "entertained" his brother. Remus felt sorry for the fool but he was loud, obnoxious and a pain in the butt.

Remus took a sip of tea and set the mug down when the slow steps turned into their driveway. Did that drunk fool forget where he lives... again? The few times that had happened, he had spent five minutes trying to get his key in their door before realizing he was at the wrong door.

Sirius groaned and Remus just rolled his eyes. But this time when the steps stopped at the door, the was a weak knock at the door.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance before they both stood to answer the door. Sirius opened the door and both he and Remus gasped at the site in front of them.

Harry Potter stood at the door, his clothes were shredded and covered in blood. His body was cover in scratches, and bruises. His skin was pale and sweaty.

"It came out of nowhere," Harry muttered and proceeded to fall forward. Both Remus and Sirius lunged forward to catch him before he collapsed in onto the ground.

Sirius lifted the unconscious teenager and carried him over to the couch.

"Lupin, can you get some water, clothes, and bandages," Sirius said as he removed Harry's shredded t-shirt. Lupin turned to go up the stairs when Sirius suddenly let out a panicked gasp.

"Lupin... You need to see this."

Something in Sirius' tone made Lupin's stomach clench in panic. His voice sounded panicked and miserable at the same time.

Lupin turned around to find that Sirius had gone almost as pale as snow. Lupin made his way to the couch and he immediately saw what had caused such panic from Sirius.

On Harry's shoulder was a very large bite mark and there was a matching bite mark on Harry's stomach. His stomach and back were covered in long gashes... They both knew in this moment that this was the work of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

**I moved the incident with Marge until this summer because I had to come up with a logical reason why Harry would wonder around the woods by himself.**

Chapter 1

Harry didn't awaken for several hours. In that time Remus and Sirius had cleaned up Harry's wounds, got him out of his ripped clothes and tucked him under a few blankets to prevent shock. Harry still looked pale and weak under the blankets.

Remus and Sirius sat and watched Harry from the dining room.

When Harry groaned and coughed both men jumped up and ran over.

"Harry?" Remus asked, standing back as the young boy stared around the room and tried to figure out where he was.

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry asked trying to sit up but he got dizzy and fell back down.

"Harry, we're right here. What happened?" Remus said handing Harry a large piece of chocolate while Sirius helped Harry sit up... Remus found himself wondering just how much blood he'd lost.

"I had a mishap with my aunt... I got upset kind of accidently blew her up like a balloon and she floated away," Harry whispered causing Sirius to spit the water he'd been sipping out and start howling with laughter until Remus threw a pillow at him.

"I got scared and I ran away. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I found myself in the woods. I heard something behind me, I turned around expecting the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore to expel me but it was a werewolf and I pretty much spent the night playing chew toy," Harry shuddered as he remembered the whole evening. But when a new thought entered his mind, a new fear settled in.

"Am I a werewolf?" Harry asked staring at Remus. Remus wished he could tell him no; assure him that everything was going to be okay but it wasn't and Harry's life was about to take a drastic turn.

"I'm afraid so..."

"No... no... How am I supposed to deal with being a werewolf? I can't and you're not at the school anymore so what am I going to do? I don't know..." Harry quickly went into a panic attack, occasionally muttering coherent words until he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

"He's right, you know. I can't leave him to go through this alone. James would never forgive me if I did and Albus still hasn't filled the spot yet... He says if he can't find someone by the first day of school he's going to Mad-Eye," Remus said causing Sirius to laugh.

"Mad-Eye... Teaching? Were there no better options at the bar Dumbledore searched?" Sirius asked.

"The point being; I'm going to send an owl and tell them that I'll take my job back. School starts in less than a week and Harry will be there for his first full moon," Remus said.

"How are you dealing with this? James' son bitten and so violently," Sirius said looking at Harry who was tossing and turning on the couch.

Lupin wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd been a werewolf for a very long time and there was no way he wanted Harry to go through suck pain and fear. Harry should be off getting ready for the first day of school, not lying on a couch bleeding out but the werewolf venom in his system was already healing his injuries.

"He shouldn't have to go through this but there's nothing we can do now except teach him how to deal with it and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone; that is my priority," Remus said as he scribbled a letter to Dumbledore explaining his return as well us a brief summary of Harry's condition and sent it off with his owl.

"You'll be a legend; from what I've been lead to believe, you'll be the first Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to two years in a row in a while," Sirius joked.

"Yes; that will be a treat... I'm not looking forward to seeing that Malfoy brat though... He looks at everyone like he's better than they are," Remus said. "And I suppose you'll be tagging along as well."

"But of course. I just got my godson back and I've got nothing better to do around here," Sirius said. "Besides, I couldn't let you and Prongs Jr go out on Full Moon Adventures without me."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find Sirius asleep in a chair and Remus packing a massive trunk. Harry stood up and slowly made his was into the kitchen. As dizzy and tired as he was; he was also quite hungry. A lot of his injuries had healed and what was left was barely visible.

"What's up, Lupin?" Harry said sitting down before he fell down.

"Just getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. I've taken my position back," Remus explained. "How are you feeling? You look flushed. Professor Dumbledore sent up a potion that can help with any infections or discomfort you may be experiencing."

Remus handed Harry a vile of gray potion which Harry promptly swallowed. He immediately felt warm and his remaining injuries started to tingle.

"I still feel drained and weak," Harry whispered slowly feeling the dizziness start to leave. "I'm sorry for showing up the way I did yesterday and I'm sorry about bleeding over your couch."

Remus sat down next to Harry and gave him a small smile.

"We were thinking of ditching that couch anyway and don't apologize. You were in trouble and you needed help. But I was thinking tonight you might be more comfortable in the guest bedroom. We'll be going back to school in a few days and you're not going back to the Dursleys."

"Thank you, I'd love to ask questions but the room is spinning and I think I'm going to lie down," Harry said. Once Harry had been settled back on the couch, the fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next morning, he took a second to appreciate how well he was feeling before he opened his eyes. The pain seemed to have mostly subsided; except for a bruised, achy sensation all over, he felt almost back to normal.

Harry got up and went into the bathroom where he took the first shower he had taken in a few days and the amount of relief that came from something as simple as a shower was wonderful. When Harry got out, he glanced into the mirror to find that his gashes had healed almost one hundred percent and the bite marks, though still visible and healing much slower than the rest of his injuries, were still a far cry better than before. Harry noticed that his skin was still paler than usual and his cheeks were still flushed but his face no longer gave off the impression that he was dying.

As he made his way downstairs he heard Sirius and Lupin talking in the kitchen. Considering how far away he was, it seemed unusual but under the circumstances, it wasn't very shocking.

"But I just want to make sure he's well enough to go to school tomorrow. He was just bit a few days ago and was in rough shape when he got here," Sirius whispered to Lupin. When Harry walked into the kitchen he smiled at his godfather.

"I feel fine," Harry said in a cheerful voice as he grabbed a muffin from the counter and sat down at the table.

"How are the bites?" Lupin asked, obviously aware that werewolf bites heal slower than any other injury. "Upon arriving at Hogwarts, I want you to have Madam Pomfrey take a look at them. She can't speed up the rate they heal but she can make sure they're not infected."

Harry ate his muffin and watched quietly as Sirius began stuffing things into Lupin's trunk.

"I'll be going with you, Harry. It's all set with Dumbledore. In addition to you being allowed to bring me, he's allowing two other students to bring their pet dogs as part of a pilot project to see if dogs are acceptable pets at Hogwarts... And to draw attention away from when you arrive with me on the train," Sirius said causing Harry to smile happily. As long as the things he'd heard about Sirius' reputation, they'd be able to have some fun this year... Malfoy wasn't going to know what hit him!

"I see that look in your eye and whatever it is, NO!" Lupin suddenly said.

"What?" Harry said with a shrug.

"Don't give me that! Your father had the same expression when he was scheming; Sirius, get that smirk off your face! I don't want to hear about you being caught stealing from Severus.."

"Hey; that was for the poly... nothing," Harry muttered quietly.

"Tell me you weren't about to say polyjuice potion," Lupin said in a surprised but the smirk on Sirius' face earned him a smack.

"You can look at it negatively, or you can be excited that we mastered the potion and didn't kill ourselves," Harry said in a quiet tone.

"You made a polyjuice potion last year?" Sirius chokes.

"No! That was second year!" Harry muttered.

"Ha! You are James' son!" Sirius muttered but upon getting a glance from Lupin. "Harry, that was very wrong and you could have been killed... But seriously, where'd you pull it off!"

"Sirius, keep in mind, you're coming to keep an eye on Harry, not handing him potion ingredients so he and his friends can turn all of Slytherin gold and red," Lupin said to Sirius who merely shrugged.

"You weren't so against it when you were helping us sneak into Slytherin with that potion!"

"Someone had to keep an eye on you!"

"Guys, I just want to get through this year without any massive disaster. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione what happened to me," Harry whispered. "I'm not even sure how to tell them."

"Give it a few months and Hermione will figure it out for herself... Honestly, just tell them on the train, don't beat around the bush and be ready for their reactions." Lupin was right of course. It had taken Hermione only a few months to figure Lupin was a werewolf... It'd probably only be days or weeks before she figured out Harry was a werewolf, as well. Especially once she finds out Harry had been staying at Lupin's house since the full moon.

"What can I expect? On the full moon," Harry asked. "Is it going to hurt?"

"I'll be in the other room," Sirius said stepping into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

"Harry, yes; it is going to hurt. The first time will be the worst and hardest to recover from. You'll probably spend the next day in the hospital wing. Professor Snape has already been alerted that he's making a second wolfsbane potion. Sirius has made it clear that he's going to be there for the full moon and I will also be there," Lupin explained.


End file.
